Neko Sasuke & Neko Naruto
by RaspberrySakura
Summary: They fell deeply asleep for a while and when they woke up, they noticed they had gotten dirty again. Tails wagging calmly, Sasuke groomed Naruto while Naruto groomed Sasuke. Oneshot story.


**A/N** Please keep in mind that this is a story about characters with a pair of cat ears and a cute tail. (Nothing more-for now)

* * *

**Neko Sasuke + Neko Naruto.**

It was a beautiful sunny day, but it was so hot that nobody had wanted to do a single thing with him, they all knew he was uncannily hyperactive. Sighing, Naruto had decided to play anyway, but it was no fun when he didn't have someone to defeat.

"So, yarnie, it's just you and I," and so he started.

He had played for a while and now he was finally exhausted, so he decided to take a little break and go for some water. As he approached the pond nearby, he started trying to gather some water in a bottle, but when he caught sight of a delicious looking fish, he couldn't prevent himself from instinctly trying to get it.

"Well done, my fluffy little kitty," called a joking voice behind him, after his attempt had failed. Naruto turned around to see Sasuke mockingly smiling at him.

"I'm not... it's not what it seems alright? He was being chased by some predator, who's not me, he's hidden right now, and I was just about to put him back in there right after I saved him, in fact I..." He stopped at the other boy's light chuckles. "I actually didn't care, I just... what's so funny?"

Sasuke walked towards the pond and caught the fish. Easily. Naruto blushed in pure shame, but couldn't help following the fish with his widened eyes as Sasuke waved it in front of him. That smell was begging for him to eat him.

"I'll tell you what. I will share it with you, on one condition," he said, smiling innocently at Naruto's puzzled look. He stepped closer to him. "You have to stand still, at least until I finish. Deal?"

As he started tugging at his clothes, his smile turned softer. It was very strange, Naruto thought, to have his rival... grooming him.

"No no no, don't move, you want me to share the fish or not?"

"Yes, of course I do. It's just strange, I mean, why are you doing this?"

"Do I need a reason? I always do what I want, you know."

"Well I think you do need one, since we're always fighting. This is just weird."

"I know. Still, I have no idea... turn around." Sasuke was still smiling, Naruto thought that maybe it wasn't him, he was acting too kind towards him. "God, you really should stop playing in the grass, it's terrible for your tail fur."

"I... I wasn't playing in the grass, I'm not that childish"

"I saw you alright? God, dobe... you're so dirty!"

They both stood silent for a while. Then Sasuke started fixing Naruto's hair. "Anyway, why are we always fighting, Naruto?"

"I... don't know. Maybe if you stopped throwing insults at me, and stopped being such an a—ouch! That hurt!"

"What were you going to say? Just try that again, moron."

"You see? It doesn't take much to get you to insult me, seriously."

"Just...Shut up." His voice sounded a little bit upset.

"But-" Naruto paused and though about it, then sighed, as if defeated.

"Yeah?" Sasuke stepped a little closer so his head was over his friend's shoulder, and turned to him as he tried to see his expression.

"No, it's nothing." He didn't want to admit it, but he would stay quiet in order not to make Sasuke angry. He had just discovered that he actually liked the way his friend's voice softened when he was trying to be friendly. He really did.

"Okay, now we're done. Fish?"

"Sure!"

By the time they finished cooking – they were not actual _cats_ after all, they wouldn't eat raw fish, if they had a choice – it had grown dark.

"Hmmmm, that was delicious!" Naruto stretched his arms and yawned loudly. Sasuke only threw a happy look at him, as if agreeing, before returning to his remaining food.

When he finally finished his fish, he noticed Naruto had fallen asleep right there. It didn't seem like a very bad idea, so he turned off the fire and moved so he could lie on his stomach. He fell deeply asleep for a while and when they woke up, they noticed they had gotten dirty again. Tails wagging calmly, Sasuke groomed Naruto while Naruto groomed Sasuke.

"Thank you, by the way." Naruto was happy, he felt fine, so it didn't seem to be a bad idea to lower his guard just a little bit in order to see if Sasuke did the same. Then, maybe, they could even get along _well._ He didn't know, he was slightly confused.

"Same to you."

"Saskue, how did you know I played in the grass all day long?"

"I already told you, I saw you."

"How?"

"Oh I was over that tree, then you came with that yarn ball, talked to it, and started rolling in the grass. I should have kicked you out, but you looked like a kitten. So I watched. I thought you knew I was there, but well... that's bad ninja skills, you have to practice more." Sasuke was staring at Naruto's odd face. "What? Everything right?"

Naruto was blushing, he didn't know if it was out of shame or out of the slight flattery in which Sasuke had talked about him. However, he could not respond adequately, he was voiceless. He nodded, turned around, and started walking. He hoped he could get home before doing something embarassing, he felt too dizzy and weird.

Sasuke took him by the arm. "What's the matter?"

"N-No, nothing."

"You sure? You look... kind of... dizzy."

"I am."

"But why? You want to sit down a little?" Sasuke's face was shining with concern, Naruto noticed.

"Ugh... no, I'm okay now, but thanks, anyway."

"ARE YOU SURE? Your face is so red!"

"I'm blushing, you idiot!"

Sasuke blushed and felt dizzy, too. "Heh, well, I guess I'll have to... I mean... I'll see you on Monday." But Naruto had made up his mind. He wanted to be friends with him.

"What?"

"Play with me, will you?" It was his voice, but it sounded weird. Like appealingly playful.

Sasuke looked – and was – totally puzzled.

"Sasuke?" He was amazed that he hadn't noticed before that they could actually play together.

"Isn't it a little late, Naruto?" That was a grin in Sasuke's face, he was sure! He grinned, too, when he noticed it was not fading away after a few seconds, like it usually did.

"Well this is a public park, you see." Naruto couldn't supress the wide smile that spread through his face. "There's no closing time. Plus, nobody ever comes this way."

"There's no closing time? You sure?"

"Come on, are we playing or not?"

"Yeah, you looked like you were having a lot of fun. Plus, I'm pretty sure I'd beat the hell out of you..."

"You think you're so clever, let's see when I _make_ you eat my dust!"

"Sure, you wish, Uzumaki!"

It was really fun. He played with Sasuke even after he had thought he could not manage to stay on his feet. They both had been rolling in the grass, just as Sasuke had told him not to, for more than five hours, it seemed. He would not have been able to guess how much time they had spent together, though, even if he had wanted to. Having fun always made him forget about everything else.

As soon as they were worn out of chakra, they laid on the floor for a moment, trying to catch their breaths. The fact that they were exhausted made them forget about their rivalry and personal pride, and after a while, they were chatting animatedly about every thought that furtively danced through their minds.

Exhaustion was backing away from their bodies. Calmly, they both ended up staring at each other, occasionally sharing a passing thought. They smiled every now and then, both to each other and to themselves.

"I think we should do this more often."

"Do what exactly?"

"Do... this. I don't know, be polite towards each other. Talk. Play around."

"Be friends."

"Yeah, have fun."

"That'd be nice."

They both stared to each other, agreeing silently. Then smiled. Sasuke raised his arms and threw them over his head, stretching them as Naruto watched.

Naruto moved after a while, turning to see Sasuke's face, which was incredibly near to his, eyes half open. Tranquility and happiness showing through their faces, they stared at each other's eyes for a few seconds. Breathing calmly, they both closed their eyes at the same time, gently pressing their lips against each other. Warmth spread across their bodies, feeling so right that they were not able to move away after a while. They leaned in closer so they could touch easily, and slowly started running arms over the other's body. Their breathing slowly rising its pace, they both caressed each other playfully.

Sasuke felt adrenaline growing in his stomach as he enjoyed his friend's tongue playing between his lips. He opened his mouth wider without hesitation, trying to say something that his body didn't care of articulating. His skin hardened at the touch of careful hands, barely managing to register all the sensations that raced through him every second.

He slid a hand under Naruto's shirt and started caressing his back, but decided it would be better to take that offending shirt away from him, so he quickly pulled it off of Naruto. Resuming the kiss that had been suspended brought him back to reality. He could say Naruto was breathing excitedly. He noticed he had gotten very hard since last time he had checked, and – he opened his eyes and looked at his friend – Naruto had grown hard too.

Somehow, he hadn't focused on the last moments went by. He had gone there, with the vain hope of resting, then found Naruto and focused irrepairably on him, then kissed him – that had totally made his day – and he had never really suspected _how much _he _really _wanted him. He had always felt something strange towards him, but never really realized how strong was his need for Naruto's approval and caring. Maybe that's the reason why he'd started insulting him in the first place. He had wanted his attention so badly.

No, not only his attention. He wanted him, right now. He wanted him so badly it hurt. He opened his eyes in an attempt to know what was going on, but – _what the hell?_ – Naruto was on his knees and elbows over him. What had been caressing the back of his ear was Naruto's hand. There was this loud purr coming out of both of them, but his was so unusually loud that he couldn't fight the violent blush of his face.

It felt so right, it was unbelievable, Naruto felt so damn right. So damn perfect. He had wanted him for so long. He had never even wanted to aknowledge how much he liked him, but now that he was with him, it was something completely different. He wanted to say it all out loud. He could feel his insides boiling with desire, he had to do something about it, right now, before it would explode inside him. He tried to catch his breath, but it was quickly becoming more and more difficult each time.

Suddenly, a strange sensation made him open his eyes again. Naruto's hand had took him in, firmly. Wait, where had his clothes gone? Was Naruto... naked! They were both naked! He didn't even recall it happening. It had been so fluid, so _pleasurable_, he didn't even know when he had started to moan so openly. Naruto seemed to be happy with those moans, as he had his eyes closed and a big smile across his face. He enjoyed kissing him very much too, it seemed. His purr had become louder and faster, Sasuke almost thought he was too cute to be serious.

It's just, he didn't think so. No, because there was something moving along his hardness, pumping vigorously. He opened his eyes and tried to look at it, but it was better said than done. He had somehow arched his back and his body felt like someone had used countless _Chidori Nagashis_ on him. It was not painful, though. He wanted more. However, when he managed to open his eyes, he saw Naruto, and then...

It was too much for him to handle. Naruto told him to stay still, but he really wanted to touch him. He kissed him, hoping Naruto would doze off of pleasure, just like him. He thought Naruto had moaned, but he was too dizzy to tell. He gently pushed Naruto to the floor, as the boy seemed to stop fighting and relax. His tail was wagging, madly. He looked so gorgeous, so hot, so incredibly sexy, all at the same time.

Sasuke touched Naruto, carefully memorizing each part of his body. It was like having waited ages for this. Naruto had opened his eyes and was looking at him with the most blue, deep, perfect stare he could have thrown him. After a few lifetimes of enjoying Naruto's uncontrolled noises, and licking, caressing and biting wherever he wanted, he took Naruto by the hips and lifted him a little. Naruto chuckled, looking at him in complicity.

"Come on, just do it, Sasuke, for God's sake," Naruto begged.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Sasuke looked at him, as if he wasn't buying. "Please!"

"You _ready?_"

"Yeah, yeah, come on!"

Naruto was longing for this to happen, Sasuke realized. He needed nothing more, so he took a deep sigh, trying not to be very hard, and slowly made his way through Naruto's entrance. There was a loud groan. Then his friend's breathing increased surprisingly. He was trying not to lose control of him, but it was so tight.

"hnnn...god!...it's...Sas'ke...mmmhh."

He pushed in a little bit more slowly. Naruto had a faint smile in his face. Ignoring the stars dancing everywhere around the place, he tried to focus on Naruto's face. He stopped moving when he couldn't distinguish anymore if Naruto was smiling or about to cry, but Naruto groaned in disappointment after a moment. He thought it safe to continue, so he pushed in his complete lenght against Naruto. Then out, and then repeated.

Naruto seemed to be enjoying it more and more each time, so he increased the pace. It felt so damn good, and Naruto's extremely loud moaning made it so fucking better. The expression on his face, it was priceless. He started pumping at Naruto's length as he felt like not being able to control it anymore. He couldn't utter a word, he couldn't breathe properly. He would, however, make it last as long as he could. He didn't want it to end, but hell, it was like glory. Naruto had started muttering nonsensical random syllables, evidently trying to say something important. He just made out his name, and it made him crazy.

Sasuke got the unspoken message loud and clear, it was time for the grand finale. He resumed his kissing of Naruto again, as he felt how the blonde's legs wrapped around his waist. One of Naruto's hands was pulling lightly at his hair while the other squeezed his shoulder. There was something about doing it with Naruto that made it special and unbelievable. Intense. He thought he was going to die, he couldn't stand it anymore. He could not think, he seemed not to know how to start the mental process for thinking. He was not moving because of wanting to, it was like his body was moving on its own. And Naruto liked it a lot. He might have howled in desperation, but he couldn't hear.

Then, suddenly, there it was. He felt Naruto tearing open the skin of his shoulders, not feeling any pain. He let out a heartfelt moan as the pleasure drifting from his shoulder invaded his body, and breathing more than heavily, he finally came. He couldn't see anything, he just felt an intense pleasure racing through his body from his every pore. And it felt so fucking right. Naruto was all he could see, for a brief moment. He could not stop the wave of intense pleasure that kept raising him violently from the world. First it was incredible, then it was like falling free. Soon it was too much, and just when he was about to resign to it never ending, he started to come down from it. Hell, it only lasted that long with Naruto.

Naruto was violently trembling against his will. Sasuke tried to catch his breath. A moment later, he tried to pull away from Naruto in order to let him breathe, but he tried in vain to move. He opened his eyes. Naruto's body was still trembling underneath him. He looked for the blonde's face and found it looking at him with half-closed eyelids, smiling tenderly. By that sight, he thought, he could have done it all over again, but he was very tired. He tried to give him an exhausted smile in return.

"I hadn't noticed I was smiling."

"I had," said Naruto, slowly closing his eyes.

They snuggled next to each other and felt it was cold only for a brief moment before the sun started gently covering them up. They both contemplated the beautiful sight the dawn provided them.

"I think we should do this more often," said Naruto as he softly purred against Sasuke's ears.

"Yeah, that'd be very nice."

* * *

**REPLY TO MY ANONYMOUS REVIEWER nekopanda_love: **Hey! Is it really the sweetest? Then I am so honored! Thank you very much for reading my story, and taking the time to review ;) really! *Glomp*


End file.
